Hooks
Hook 1 1) Event: ' : Upon entering the enormous kingdom, one can instantly see that something is not right. Buildings are toppling over and the Hydravi people are doing their best to escape the chaos. '''2) Make it Personal: ' : You know that your sibling had been staying down in the water depths for the last few years, which they were your sole reason for visiting, and are now clearly in danger of the craziness that is going on. '3) Provide Options: ' : You feel like you should go check it out – but there’s also the possibility that you could find whoever is doing this before it gets more out of hand. Then again, this all sounds like a lot of work, so you could easily just abandon ship. '4) in media res (In the moment): ' : As you are thinking, a large cave-like building structure that had been standing beside you just moments before comes toppling down towards you! In the distance you see a shadowy figure, but it’s best to try and survive right now rather than observe figures in the distance. Hook 2 '1) Event: ' : All your life you’ve lived in the underwater kingdom – and only today has an outsider appeared. He is injured and seems to be having trouble swimming. When he finally gets close enough to you, he sputters out words of warning, danger is coming to your kingdom, before he collapses, body floating towards the surface. '2) Make it Personal: ' : You live here! If something is going to be happening that is so terrible, it seems like it would be best to look into it. Also, you’ve always been a pretty curious person. '3) Provide Options: ' : You could try and grab up the floating man to see if you could get more information out of him, or try and find the evil yourself. But then again, he could also be a crazy person and you could just ignore his words of warning. '4) in media res (In the moment): ' : But just as you are about to decide, the body is getting out of sight. Either you grab it now, or you let it go forever. Hook 3 '1) Event: ' : The queen has beckoned you to her castle. '2) Make it Personal: ' : As your queen, you feel inclined to go and see what she might need. '3) Provide Options: ' : You could go – but you could also ignore her. Though you know the consequences that are sure to follow if you ignore her invitation. '4) in media res (In the moment): ' : As time goes on, you realize the time of your scheduled meeting is drawing closer. If you're going to go - you have to go now. Hook 4 '1) Event: ' : You have been recruited to join the opposition, personally, by Surase! It seems like she really wants you to come along and join her cause. '2) Make it Personal: ' : You remember how your father was thrown in prison just for saying a single thing against the queen, and feel a personal vendetta against “the man” just as this group does. '3) Provide Options: ' : You could join them and eventually get your father out of jail, or say no, not wanting to get yourself imprisoned. '4) in media res (In the moment): ' : As you are about to answer, you hear shouting outside of the stone structure. It seems like the guard has come to corner Surase and whoever she is involved with. Oh, wait, the person she is involved with at current is you. Shit. Better think fast or she could throw you under the boat and make a run for it. Hook 5 '''1) Event. : You wake up to your roommate screaming about a rebellion outside. It seems as though the rebel cause has actually made a move against the kingdom. 2) Make it Personal. : You are either loyal to the kingdom or to the rebel cause – so you feel a strong sense of entitlement to one of the two groups. 3) Provide Options. : You could go join in and help the kingdom/rebellion, or you could flee. Sometimes it’s better not to get involved! 4) in media res (In the moment) : Just as you are about to make your decision, the building you’ve called home begins to shake, and collapse – it seems as though your home was the next target for one of the two sides to go against! You have to get out of dodge, and fast. Category:Basic Information Category:Hydravi